


You look like you'd go great with a cuban and some whiskey

by troubleseeker



Series: reader inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Cigars, Foot Fetish, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shoe Kink, Smoking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, bottom reader, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: The reader (male/you) manages to get his offer of free of limits sex to J2. They accept and give you their room number before pushing you onto your knees and having their way with you. Involves alcohol and cigars, nothing illegal, and rough play.





	You look like you'd go great with a cuban and some whiskey

There’s a whole group of fans milling around Jared and Jensen at the end of the con, begging for attention and autographs and hugs and selfies and a whole hundred other things and most of them are getting exactly what they want. You watch with some jealousy as Jared squeezes a fan in a crushing hug while she tries to keep her phone steady enough to actually get a shot. 

There’s no real need to be jealous, of course. You’ve already secured a ticket to the thing none of these fans are getting; their hotel rooms.

Still, you’ve been wondering what those arms feel like for so long now, these last seconds are the literal worst. You stand around, smiling like a loon because the atmosphere is ineffective and no one is supposed to know what’s going on till Cliff slips you a piece of paper and pushes you in the direction of the elevators. 

You barely glance down at your hand, walking towards those shiny doors like your legs have been replaced by silly putty. Only in the safe confines of the most bland music do you dare open your hand. A room number.

Heart beating faster, you press the appropriate floor button, and wait as the mechanics raise you up. They’re almost at the very top of the hotel. Suite territory.

It’s only when you’re standing at the right door that you realize that you’ve never actually been inside a suite. All you know are scenes from movies and series and boy do those always look over the top and lavish. With butlers milling around somewhere ready to offer their guests whatever they need. Not tonight though, Jared and Jensen will get everything their heart desires from  _ you _ .

Behind you, the elevator dings again, and when you turn your knees get even weaker. It wasn’t a sick joke, no prank no guy yelling punked jumping out of a trash can. Just Jared and Jensen - Clif too, of course - large as life, free of their flock of fans, and sporting equally hungry smiles. 

“Kinda glad you’re actually up here.” Jensen drawls, stepping forward to slide a key card into the door and obliterating your personal space. You’re pretty sure you’re meant to answer, meant to open your mouth and speak, but the air seems too thick to breathe.

“We weren’t sure you’d actually show.” Jared adds, long legs carrying him right behind you and caging you in; no running away now … not that you’d want to. 

You nod, lick your lips and try to look eager yet alluring in the face of their power.

“Which would have been a real shame.”

“We’ve already thought of so many interesting things we want to do.”

“You  _ did  _ say you had no limits.”

“Not with us.”

There’s hands on you, pushing you through the door, ushering you into a massive lounge. There’s a window that probably overlooks the entire city further back, but they shove you down onto a plush carpet and you don’t bother trying to get up. 

“Get comfortable.” Jared tells you from way up high as he strides past. “I’m going to want you on your knees for most of the night.”

“I’ll be in my room guys.” Cliff says casually, waving as he walks past, “Shout if you need something.”

There’s twin calls of agreement, and Jensen drops down into the couch on your right. The dark jeans and shirt are a stark contrast to the posh white leather upholstery. You sway in his direction; his gravitational field pulling you in before he even reaches for you.

“We won’t need anything else tonight will we?” Jensen asks, hand carding through your hair and it’s almost too gentle but then he grabs the hair at the back of your neck, forces your head back. “We’ve got everything we need right here.”

“And here!” Jared smiles far far above you with two glasses, a bottle, and a wooden box in hand. 

Jared takes a seat next to Jensen, crowding close and depositing his goodies on the coffee table behind you.

Jensen agrees with a low hum, angling your head from side to side as you leave your hands on your thighs; pliant. “See we’re treating ourselves.”

“Don’t do this too often.” Jared adds, reaching out himself to palm your entire jaw in one hand.

“And you look like you’ll go great with a cuban and some whiskey. Don’t you think so?”

There are no words left in your brain, all the blood pooled somewhere down south, so you just nod like a bobblehead on meth. You told them you were open to anything and it’s more than true. 

“I do believe he said something about kissing our feet.” Jared mentions calmly as he drops some ice cubes in the glasses, long legs stretched out.

“He  _ did _ didn’t he?” Jensen angles your head for you, making you look up at him. You nod, eyes rolling down to their shoes instinctually. “Get to it, boy.”

There’s a little shove to the back of your skull, but they obviously expect you to do most of the work for them. They  _ are  _ treating themselves, after all. 

The first press of your lips to well worked high quality leather is electric. A shudder runs through your entire frame. You dip down even lower, hands coming forward to cradle the foot you’re worshipping while your tongue licks a single long stripe along the instep. There’s silence for a second or two as you try to contain your whimpers, but you can’t help it- you’ve dreamed of being at their service and now you’re literally at their feet - before they return to their whiskey and soft conversation. 

Jensen’s moan of appreciation - you don’t think about what’s causing it, you just hope it’s you - has you grinding against the floor. Jared chuckles, but you don’t care. This is exactly what you signed up for tonight.

“Take my shoes off.” Jensen commands, pushing your face away with the toe of his spit shiny shoe.

Reverently, your fingers undo the knots that were probably tied there by Jensen himself, sliding each shoe off after pressing a last kiss to each.

“Socks too.”

You can’t help but mouth at Jensen’s socked feet, making a show of pulling them off with your teeth. Jensen pushes a foot against your cheek in silent command, you look up at him eyes locked with his as you slide to suck on his toes.

“Damn,” Jared rumbles. “If that’s how he kisses feet I kinda wanna see how he kisses ass.”

Jensen laughs, deep and throaty, pulling you off his feet and has you scramble back into a kneeling pose.

“I’m more interested in how he sucks cock. Bet you’re real good at that.”

Your dick throbs somewhere down in your clothes but you ignore it, hands already on Jensen’s knees as they part for you. You make a sound, probably consenting - hopefully not too embarrassing - and get a barely there feel of muscular thighs as you slide your hands up to undo Jensen’s jeans.

The sudden slap of Jared’s massive hand across your ass makes your eyes roll back all the way as you jerk and then freeze in place.

“Use your mouth.” Jared urges around a sip of whiskey. 

You look over at him, then up at Jensen, who raises an eyebrow and nods at his crotch, raises his glass.

“Get on with it, boy.”

It takes a second to pry your hands off of Jensen’s jeans, but you get them behind your back and the satisfied hum that vibrates off of Jared makes up for a part of the loss. 

You’d already gotten the button undone, so you nuzzle up real close to Jensen’s belly to get your teeth locked around the zipper tab, it’s both awkward and so fucking intimate that you’re sure you’ll remember this for a good long time no matter how hot the rest of the night is going to get. Pulling it down is torture, because every inch you gain lets you smell more of that musk. Not dirty, not old, but potent and mouthwatering.

The saxx underwear is no surprise but the chance to delicately nibble at the waistband and pull it down is downright daydream material. Jensen’s hands pass in front of your face, helping you tuck everything where it needs to go and hefting his dick as he gives it a couple of strokes.

“You think you can handle this?”

You’d gladly choke to death trying, so you nod, lick your lips and suck the offered head down like candy. There’s some stretch to your jaw, but you manage it, which is helpful when Jensen grabs your head with both his hands and holds you still. You hang there, drooling for a fraction of a second, and then Jensen’s hips shove most of his dick straight up into your throat. 

It takes a couple of thrusts for you to figure out how to breathe around the fucking, and it’s invigorating to know that Jensen hasn’t stopped. He was using you like you didn’t need to breathe while Jared watched. Jared’s hand is still on your ass, moving around in absentminded circles. Every so often, massive fingers flirt with the edge of your jeans, sliding underneath but never far enough to be anything but a tease.

There’s motion around you, sounds too, but you can barely hear them around your gag reflex and the slick sound of your throat taking a pounding. Blinking doesn’t clear the tears blinding you, so you’re helpless, caught in Jensen’s grasp and his punishing cock and it’s perfect. So perfect. So- so perfe-

“Strip.” Jensen says, offhand and almost dismissive, pushing you off his cock. “Wanna see everything.”

It’s amazing how fast you can get undressed when there’s nothing but the phantom sensation of hands and cock to tide you over. You don’t even bother to make it sexy. Jensen wanted you naked so fuck he’s going to get it. 

“Looks good.” Jared mentions, and when you look over at him he’s got his own dick out; stroking it leisurely. You can’t help but swallow at the sight of it. It’s fucking huge. Larger than Jensen’s was. Longer too, with its rosy head peeking out of Jared’s fist like the tastiest thing you’ve ever seen. “Now get over here.”

You manage to trip over your own feet even on your knees in your haste to give Jared everything he wants. Reaching out, you press in between Jared’s legs and nuzzle at the base first, pulling in air like a dying man. Giant hands run through your hair, over your skull and down your neck. It’s possessive, and heady. 

Jensen’s hands on your naked hips are unexpected, and you yelp as he yanks them back and up.

“Show me that hole.”

A shiver runs down your spine, and you open your trembling legs when Jensen digs his fingers into your thighs and drags you wide. You had his dick down your throat, you know it’s going to fit up your ass … but holy shit it’s going to be a tight fit.

Thumbs drag your cheeks to the sides, exposing you to the cool ariconditioned room. The sound Jensen makes is pleased. He likes what he sees and your blush spreads further down your chest. 

“How’s it look, Jen?” Jared’s hand slides underneath your throat, guiding your lips to the tip of his dick.

“Like I’m gonna get my dick in there.” 

There’s a dry brush of a fingertip, and then a split second between the sound of Jensen spitting and the wet drip on your hole. Giving you no time to process, Jensen’s fingertip swipes through the slick dripping down your crack and pushes into your ass. 

It’s just a finger, and you fingered yourself beforehand just in case they said yes but it’s still bigger than any single finger you’ve ever had inside of you.

“Stick your tongue out.” Jared orders, and slides the first inch of his dick inside your mouth. You drink in his appreciative moan, keeping your eyes on his. “Oh yeah, gonna savor you.”

Jensen spits on your hole again before sliding a second finger in to the knuckle.

“You prepped, didn’t you?” 

You can’t speak with Jared’s dick in your mouth, so you nod. Nearly blew your load while doing it too; knowing you were going to offer yourself up for the night. Truthfully, you hadn’t expected them to say yes. Clif didn’t usually let fans get too close in that way, and the con staff screened questions. But instead of a pat on the shoulder and a nod in the other direction, Clif had eyed you up and down and walked up to his bosses with a smile. And now you were here, open and willing and on cloud nine.

“Good.” Is all you get before a third finger shoves itself next to its brothers. Your eyes roll back at the stretch. Almost too much, almost too soon … pretty much perfect.

Jared hasn’t stopped slowly sliding his dick around across your tongue, tracing your lips to smear spit and precome there too.

“Hey Clif?” Jared calls out, and you realize that their bodyguard might not be watching but he’s heard everything so far. “Can you get a playlist going, or something? Too quiet in here.” And then he grabs the top of your head and makes you feel his girth for real. 

Clif, apparently, was paying attention, because a guitar riff fills the space between your moans and their words.

“Oh yeah,” Jared groans, biting his lip as he pushes deeper still. “Now we’re relaxing.”

They stretch you open at both ends. Jared’s dick forces your jaw down, carves a place for itself in your throat, and Jensen’s fingers pull you apart with more spit till you’re aching for his dick.

“He’s ready, Jen. I can feel him whining around me.”

Jensen hums, pressing down on your prostate with pinpoint precision. “You want a condom?” He asks, “cause I  _ can _ go get one from my room if you want me to.” 

You shake your head, fuck no. 

“You want to feel me? Feel me fill you up?”

Jared feels you nod, dick pushing deeper as you move. “Think that’s a yes, Jen. Come on. Stuff him on both ends.”

Jensen’s fingers leave, but Jared pushes all the way into your throat and holds you there and that steals any cognitive thought that might have surfaced. By the time he lets you up for air, gasping and desperate, the blunt pressure of Jensen’s slick cock pushes against your sadly empty hole.

Jared pushes you down again, holding you still till your fingers grapple with his jeans with the need to breathe. He does it a few times, giving you less and less time to recover till you’re high off of it. 

And then Jensen pushes in. One powerful slide that claims your ass and ruins it for anyone else ever - ok maybe Jared can have a go too - while you’re tingling and relaxed as you  _ finally _ get to take in oxygen.

“Take it easy, champ.” Jared cooes at you. Petting your head as you make an attempt at sucking his dick on your own again. “Nice ‘n slow. Just follow Jen’s rhythm.”

It’s easier like that. Jensen pushes you forward with his thrusts, pulls you back too as he drags his dick back out of your desperate clutches. A simple rhythm that vaguely resembles the background tunes. 

You hang between them, soft and hazy till the clink of a lighter makes you stir. You look up, still moving, still serving, to watch Jared slip a cigar between his teeth. Jensen grinds right up inside you, hands possessive on your hips like you’d try to run off. Leans over to get his delicious mouth right beside your ear.

“He rolled those himself, you know. He’s got very dexterous hands.”

Jared snorts, holding the lighter up to the cigar and puffing till it glows cherry red, and then he blows the mouthful of smoke down into your face. Holding the cigar in one hand, he palms your head again and lazily thrusts up into you mouth.

“Fuck yeah, now we’re relaxing.” He moans as he pulls in another mouthful of smoke, blowing it into your face again as your jaw aches. “Why don’t we do this all the time, Jen?”

“Fucking greedy, Jay.” 

Jared just laughs, keeping your head in place till he wants another drink. Eager to please, you force your head all the way down, taking Jared’s dick all the way down your throat until you can feel your nose pressed up against toned muscles. Your throat protests, but there’s balls pressed to your chin and Jared sounds like he’s in heaven so you hold. 

Coming up for air is a long messy drag and you get one of two shallow breaths before Jared paws at your hair and shoves you back down again. 

“God yeah, fuck Jen his throat is  _ perfect. _ ”

You can’t breathe. Jared’s too far down inside of you to even try, and he’s not pulling out far enough before grinding balls deep again. 

Jensen seems to follow Jared’s cue, grinding instead of fucking and you’ve never been this full in your life.

“You gonna come, Jay?” Jensen asks, breathless.

Jared sinks deeper into the couch, dragging you down with him as he grows ever larger inside of your throat. You’re pretty sure you’re going to pass out. You need to breathe, but you need  _ this _ too; Jared coming so deep inside of you you won’t even get to taste it till he pulls out. Your hands press against Jare’d groin, feeling the muscles there twitch to keep you grounded; keep you from pulling away.

“Fuck yeah, gonn’come.” 

Jared devolves into grunts and groans, and you manage to turn tear-filled hazy eyes up to see him throw his head back in ecstasy seconds before the pulse of his dick swells your throat, pumping come straight down into your stomach.

You wait till you literally can’t hold on any longer, and then pull up. Your throat clicks, convulses around still twitching flesh as it’s dragged from you. Jared collapses into the couch, drained and happy he stuffs the cigar back in between his lips; it glows bright as you pull in air like a dying man. 

Jensen isn’t making it easy on you. Fingers gripping your hips tight he pounds you like there’s no tomorrow. It barely takes him another minute to come, pulling your ass flush with his pelvis as his thick cock pumps come inside of you. Jared’s awake enough to pet at your face, stroking your hair and fingering your mouth.

“Here, hold this.” Jared says, offering you the cigar. 

It’s close enough to your face that you automatically open your mouth. He doesn’t turn the cigar though, gently placing it lit end first between your lips..

“Bite down, not too hard.” Jared warns, then pats your head when you obey. “Good. You want another finger or two of whiskey, Jens?”

“Yeah.” Jensen growls, still grinding against your ass, still coming, still possessive.

Jared takes his time, messing with ice cubes and liquor as you try to hold your head still. You can feel the heat from the cigar on the roof of your mouth, taste the ashes gently flaking off on your tongue.

“Thanks,” Jared coos, taking the cigar from you as he sits back again, spread out around you with his newly filled glass of scotch. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” You manage, vocal chords lightly fried after Jared’s thorough use.

Jensen pulls out, and you can feel his come leak out for a full two heartbeats before he starts pushing it back in.

“Jensen likes playing with him come.” Jared informs you, rolling his eyes like he thinks it’s the weirdest hobby to have. You don’t mind, loving the gentle touches after the pounding you just took. “Come here.”

You let Jared pull your head close, let him guide you where he wants you, and apparently it’s against his balls. 

“It’s not my feet or my ass,” he says, smiling. “But start kissing those.” He puffs another mouthful of smoke down at you. “And if you do a good job sucking me off a second time I might persuade Jensen to give you a reach around when he’s ready for his round two.”

Eyes rolled up to see Jared’s grin, you lick a long stripe up Jared’s nuts.

“Going to fill you up so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
